


调琴 22

by nutsheart



Series: 调琴 [2]
Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutsheart/pseuds/nutsheart
Summary: 比赛结束，从火锅店回家以后发生的故事。





	调琴 22

肖战把自家冰箱翻了个底朝天，又去厨房柜子寻了一圈，连放猫粮的地方都找过了，家里能找到的和王一博要求最贴近的食材，只有个配好的八宝米，和过年从老家带回来的冷冻酥肉。所以就凑合给他做了一个小白菜酥肉汤和八宝粥。王一博想打下手却不知道从何下手，淘了几根香菜就甩手不做了，像树袋熊一样挂在肖战背上，走哪儿跟哪儿，甩也甩不掉。肖战感觉自己就像个年迈的老母亲，带着一个智力有问题的傻儿子……

饭菜端上桌，王一博已经摆好了碗筷，开了两罐回家时顺手买的啤酒。少年丝毫不介意酥肉汤八宝粥配啤酒这样不伦不类的搭配，吃得心满意足，边吃边夸，差点没把碗底舔个干净。肖战指指王一博，又了指弓在猫树上居高临下俯看他们的大头：看到没看到没，要是你吃猫粮也能像他吃饭一样给面子就好了！

王一博收拾完碗筷，坐回肖战身旁。肖战挪了挪位置，仰面躺在王一博腿上看书，王一博一下一下地抚摸着肖战的头发，给他喂薯片，让他觉得自己也快变成一只猫。

“老王，接下来做点什么？现在还早哎。”肖战漫不经心地翻着手中皱巴巴的书，瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟。“要不你帮我把地板吸一下吧？”

“嗯，然后呢？”王一博随手拿起桌上肖战的金丝框眼镜把玩。

“床上有几件洗好的衣服，你帮我折一下呗？”

“嗯，然后呢？”王一博戴着眼镜扫了一圈肖战的客厅，目光落回肖战根根分明的睫毛。

“还有啊？大头的猫砂，去换一下？”

“行......然后呢？”度数有点不适应，他眨了眨眼，有点头晕。

肖战猛的合上书，蹭的一下坐正，看着王一博，取下他的眼镜。“然什么然的？老王你有话就明说，别‘然后然后’的，然得我难受！”

王一博朝着肖战压低了身子，两只手一左一右地把他锁在自己臂里，充满了侵略性。  
“那天，你自己说的，在操场。”  
“我说过话吗？难道我们不是老样子，装哑巴走了几圈就各回各家了吗？”肖战心里一阵冷汗，想往后躲。  
“你少装蒜。”压得更低了。  
”今天你必须帮我治感冒。”  
“药在床头柜……”肖战装傻。失败。“哎不是，老王，你看，今天......有点不方便.....”

王一博的脸越靠越近，肖战想脱身，却发现自己被擒得动弹不得。“你是不是喝多了？你……你还没满……”

男孩低下头，不由分说地堵住了肖战的嘴。

少年的吻技大增，早已不是第一次接吻会咬人的小动物了，肖战被吻得迷了心智，稍作抵抗就束手就擒，就当自己是喝醉了吧！衣服的纽扣被粗暴地扯开，露出了光滑的锁骨和白皙的胸肌。紧随而来的是一根热得发烫的舌头，从耳廓，到脖颈，追随着起伏的肌肉一路向下，被他吻过的地方连起一片又一片的潮红。

猎人在继续探索他的猎物。猎物发出一阵又一阵低吟，诱得猎人手忙脚乱地拉扯起猎物的皮带，可越拉越紧，还得靠猎物自己主动宽衣解带，把猎人的手引向自己的深处。年轻的猎人哪里经得起这样的挑弄，下方已经自觉胀得通红，高高顶起，弹药已经上膛，准备好上战场。猎物用余光丈量了一下枪的尺寸，一阵晕眩。

“王，王一博，我家里没得套子。”

“我买了。”

“也没有......也没有准备工具。”

“我带了。”王一博没有停下手里上下的动作。

“全套。”

“......”

虽然肖战也有在网上研究男男该怎么做，但没想到实战来得这么快，更没想到，王一博显然没打算当下面那个，之前零星做的功课全打了水漂。

他还想争取一下，“王一博，一搏，好狗狗......我可比你大六岁，我可是你哥哥，要不你就让我来，或者我们互相帮忙也......”

“趴好。”王一博单手把肖战下半身挪正，拍了拍身下人的屁股，往右手中名指挤了一大坨润滑剂，几滴冰凉的液体滴到肖战腰窝，激得他一阵战栗。王一博神色认真地观察着肖战的身体，好像在看一本说明书。

“你......你这些都哪儿学的？！”手指径直探向了肖战后穴。

“你在哪儿学的，我就在哪儿学的……跟你学的。”王一博低声呵到，一边俯身将手指喂进肖战口中，发烫的手指搅得肖战水声四溅，不自觉卷起舌头含住，喉咙传出一阵含糊不清的呜咽。

“别动。”扩张1/3。

“防松。”扩张2/3。

“不要怕”扩张3/3。

当王一博的家伙最终插进去的时候，强烈的撕裂感还是激得肖战留下了生理性的泪水，抓着沙发的边缘，身体痛苦地扭作一团，惨叫连天。

也就他妈的看着像个老司机，根本就是个纸老虎！

肖战一阵战栗，少年扶着肖战，动作已经尽量轻柔，还是没让他感觉好受一点。肖战双眼通红，泪腺失去控制，身下湿了一片，又是眼泪又是汗。少年自己也并不那么舒服，一边调整姿势缓慢推进，一边爱抚肖战湿漉漉的眼尾，亲吻他的后背。

折腾了大半个小时，下身的坠胀才逐渐消失，稍微找到点感觉。慢慢被一种奇妙的快感所取代。每当猎人触及敏感点，猎物就抓紧他的手臂，弄疼了就发狠一拧，咬着牙坚决不求饶。猎物泪眼朦胧地看着在他身上起伏的猎人，紧咬着下唇，把枪含得更深。忽然身后响起一声压抑许久的怒吼：他扣动了扳机。

猎物眼前绽放起一片烟火。

我心甘情愿死在你的手里。

第二天一早，王一博就回家了。下床前吻了肖战的眼睛，一边连吻了十几下，又给他掖了掖被子，没有叫醒他，轻脚轻手地带上门。肖战其实已经醒了，但只能装睡，他生怕自己哪里不对又激起小狮子的野性——他是真的来不起了。

肖战是跪着下的床，全身的骨头都要散架。昨晚王一博帮他清洗的时候，就着浴缸因地制宜，按着他在水里又来了一发。他严重怀疑里面有没有洗干净，自己去卫生间想看看情况，可手刚一碰到后庭，就一阵钻心的火辣，疼得他两眼飙泪。

“王一博，你他妈就不是个东西！”

肖战胡乱处理完伤口，一瘸一拐地走向客厅，看见桌上有一小碗昨天剩的八宝粥，上面飘着两颗蔫掉的香菜，旁边还有两个鸡蛋。桌子上还放着昨晚开的两罐啤酒，肖战拿起罐头摇了摇：昨天两人根本就一口没喝。

啤酒下面压了一张字迹歪歪扭扭的便签。

战战，不要忘记吃早饭。  
我会努力的！  
（我的感冒还没好）  
一博，划掉划掉，老公

肖战笑着把纸条折好揣进睡衣口袋，把八宝粥端进微波炉转了半分钟，就着鸡蛋吃了起来。

肖战突然想起了一些十分重要的事，赶忙打开手机浏览器。这时微信响了，是小黄约他去排练，他看都没看就把手机反面扣在桌上。今天自己这状态，就算燕姿让他去当嘉宾他都不会去（嗯，其实也不一定……）。一边剥着第二个鸡蛋，一边点进置顶的对话框，给小朋友发了一张自己拿着鸡蛋的自拍。不到一分钟，就收到了王一博十几条回复。

“老婆你醒啦？昨晚睡得好不好？”

“鸡蛋我煮熟了没？没熟透的话就不要吃了，我怕你闹肚子！”

“老婆粥喝了吗？再给我发张和粥的自拍吧！”

“咦怎么眼睛里没有眼屎？难道是洗过脸才给我发的自拍？”

“老婆你看昨天你把我手拧成什么样了，我好可怜，呜呜呜呜”

“那是你该！你知道我被你弄成残了吗？”肖战回了条语言。

“呜呜呜对不起好心疼啊！我一定努力研究，下次一定让老婆更舒服。。。色/色/”

“为什么我喜欢的人正好也喜欢我！”

“呜，老婆你是我的，我好幸福……大哭/大哭/”

又开始了，这男人又开始了......肖战无可奈何地放下手机。

他退出微信，点进浏览器，犹豫了片刻，最后输入了几个字：和未成年人做爱是否合法？未成年人主动发生性关系是否犯法？搜了半天，换了几个隐晦的缩写都没有结果，被屏蔽得干干净净。  
肖战放下手机，心烦意乱。要不要去咨询下律师？好像小黄有朋友是警察来着，要不要托他帮我打听下？会判几年？还能买房坐飞机考驾照吗？

肖战越想越乱，越想越怕，干脆索性不想：做都做了，还能怎么办？而且仔细回想，昨晚，明明自己才是被强迫的那一方！......对，皇天在上，厚土为证，明明我才是受害者！不能冤枉好人！坐牢也轮不到我坐！

虽然感觉还是有哪里不对，但这么想想，肖战心里还是放心了许多。他再次拿起手机，删掉前面乱七八糟一串文字，迅速敲出一个新问题：

缸口撕裂多久才能恢复，该抹什么药？

.


End file.
